


Day 1: Shopping – Taste Test

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, 30-Day Fic Meme, M/M, Shopping, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Techie go shopping planetside; Techie covets kitschy tat, and tries foodstuffs he's not eaten before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Shopping – Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Techie's origins have moved from Dredd to the Star Wars universe, and Matt is really just Matt (he's *not* Kylo in disguise).
> 
> Also in this series, there's no Snoke, and Hux and Kylo Ren did not grow up to be mass murderers. You can see my [Guardians AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/476233) series for what's happening instead with Hux and Kylo.
> 
> These Techienician prompt stories follow 'Found Objects', the first of my Techienician series.
> 
> Finally, this may seem early, but it's 9am on 1 September where I'm from...

Matt loves going shopping with Techie when they’re on leave. The ship stores are full of necessary things like underwear and hygiene products, and there’s always someone selling something strange or silly – or illegal – in quarters or down in engineering or at the back of the mess hall. But neither of them need much. They’re both fonder of found objects anyway, that can be converted to something entertaining.

Planetside is a different matter, though. At planetside stores and markets, Techie’s blue mech-eyes whir wide, _wide_ , **WIDE** , as captivated by tatty tin badges shaped like stars and plastic novelty tauntauns that poop fizzer-sweets as he is by gauzy vine-silk veils and fragrant baskets of scry-mint.

Today, Techie ambles from stall to stall and if the shopkeepers offer him a sample of something, he takes it with a gleeful sense of experimentation.  He puts a piece of red and purple fruit on his tongue, chews and pulls a face like he’s being poisoned, which is pretty much what it feels like to him. He spits right out again, making a hacking noise, his nose wrinkling in horror, unaware of the glares he’s earning from the merchant.

Matt thinks that look on Techie’s face is hilarious and roars with laughter. Techie waits until Matt is bent over, hands on his knees, crying he’s laughing so much, and pops a piece of the foul stuff right in Matt’s open mouth, then darts away, giggling.

Matt’s jaws snap shut on it, and he tries to work out how to hold it in his mouth without actually tasting it. His eyes go wide. Techie holds his breath, wondering what’s going to happen next. He’s half ready to run, half ready to fight back, and he’s not scared but he’s also not quite… not.

Matt leans forward, mouth open wide and slowly lets the oily, gritty, nasty bit of fruit fall out of his mouth and splat on the ground.

“Tha’th disthguthing,” he manages to say, trying to scrape his tongue clean with his teeth at the same time as not tasting the thing. Then, still stooped, he looks up at Techie over the top of his glasses and pulls the stupidest face, tongue hanging out, eyes rolling in horror, mouth stretched as he goes, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh.”

Techie lets go his breath and laughs wickedly. He turns to the pissed off fruit seller and looks for something new to sample. His nimble fingers pluck up a cube of fruit – golden yellow, moist, firm, flecked in threads of white – and he sniffs it. He licks it with the tip of his tongue.

He slurps it right in and picks up another piece of it.

Matt sees Techie turning with a look of sinful bliss on his face. Techie is rolling whatever he’s eating round and round his mouth, squashing it against his palate with his tongue and sucking the juice out of the thing with an enthusiasm that reminds Matt of being in their quarters, Techie busy between Matt’s legs, sucking and licking and rolling Matt’s cock in his mouth like it’s a glorious treat.

And now Techie is holding up a cube of fruit, his golden eyebrows lifted high, his mouth open in an O as though making that face will make Matt open his mouth too.

Which, of course, it does. Matt pushes his glasses up his nose with his thumb, peers at whatever is being offered to him and opens his mouth in a wide O, his tongue half stuck out.

With a giddy grin, Techie pops the yellow fruit onto Matt’s tongue. Matt draws his big flat tongue into his mouth, like it’s a conveyer belt delivering supplies to the fleet.

“Mmmmmmm,” he says as the flavour hits his whole mouth. Sweet and creamy, but with a tang. Of course it tastes nothing like Techie coming in his mouth, but also, that’s what it makes him think of. Techie’s blissful face and the breathless squirm of him.

They buy six of the sweet, tangy, creamy melons and before the end of the ship week they’ll be sick of the taste, because General Phasma has bought a consignment of the stuff for the mess, but till then, they enjoy squashing bits of melon all over each other and licking it off and making more than one kind of sweet, tangy mess.

It doesn’t matter that they’re sick of the melons in just a few days though, because Techie bought the pooping tauntaun and fourteen flavours of fizzer-sweets to load in it. The kid at the stall tries to tell Techie that it’s lucky, the candy-pooping tauntaun, which is certainly a lie, but it’s also true – because Techie feels like the luckiest man in all of space.

Matt likes the ridiculous toy because Techie cackles every single time it poops a fizzer.

_Every single time._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Atlinmerrick, for getting me into Techienician fandom. As alway, dear heart, thank you/fuck you. <3


End file.
